The Dancer and The Dwarf
by noonewillbelieveyou
Summary: Willa was a dancer. Her past proved she was a needed member in the small army to regain the Lonely Mt. So on their journey the army of 14 stopped by her camp. Who knew she would save their heads and steal their hearts. But one particular dwarf stole hers in return.


It was midnight at the camp when a group of 14 men came walking into the border. Willa noticed one was much larger than the most. She knew who it was. "Gandalf!" She exclaimed, he was an old and kind wizard who had been a part of her life since she was a mere babe.  
"Oh Willa, how are you my darling? Working in a brothel camp? Not something I would expect from such a bright young thing. What would your parents think?" That was the Gandalf she knew. Like an old and nosy uncle.  
"Working? I own. And my girls are not prostitutes. We are dancers. Please gather your friends around our fire and rest here tonight. I will show you what my girls do." She held her arm out to show the camp off. Twelve tents were set up in a circle with a bonfire twice as big in the middle. Barely dressed women danced around the flame as if it was a sort of trance. Willa was the leader. She was the main dancer as well, wearing an oversized tunic that hung off one shoulder and tights so she would at least look somewhat decent. Her brown hair shined against the fire but most of it was tied in a bun, she had a bad habit of putting her hair up and her blue eyes sparkled as if they were made of Sapphires. Needless to say she drew the attention of all the dwarves and the little hobbit. The other women paled in comparison to her. She looked up and noticed a dwarf she once knew. "Thorin?" She said under her breath and Gandalf nodded, "He hasn't moved his glance from you since we arrived, I think he remembers you as well." Willa pressed her hand to her lips. This was the man who broke her heart many centuries ago. For she had loved him and even wanted to marry him, but when the fall of King Thror happened Thorin left Willa. He could only think of avenging his grandfather, and his whole blood line. He couldn't let a human into the blood line. Thorin was to be king, it would have not worked. At least that is what she had convinced herself. Willa got up from the log she had been sitting on, leaving Gandalfs company and walked to the group that Thorin sat in. He was surrounded by the hobbit, Bilbo, and three dwarves. They all stood and introduced themselves to the young maiden.  
"Dwalin is the name lass. If you should ever need anything please don't be too shy to ask" With a wink and a bow he kissed Willas' hand.  
"Why thank you" She nodded her head down. Willa was not the most proper woman anymore but she was still polite.  
Two young dwarves next introduced themselves. As they spoke her eye caught the younger of the two. He looked older than her but really she was older. His brown hair was tied partially in the back and he had no beard, was he a dwarf? It didn't matter. His eyes were like amber and they stared right into her. It was like she had seen an angel. Not paying attention she didn't realize they had stopped talking. "I'm sorry I..didnt catch that." She said apologetically hoping the young dwarf didn't notice her.  
The older brother, blonde and handsome, spoke first "Fili-" and his brother the one who stopped Willa's heart, spoke. "-and Kili" they bowed in unison.  
"Hello, my name is Willa. I am the leader in this traveling group of dancers. It is an honor to have the royal family of Durin in our presences. Please make yourselves at home, we don't have much to offer but what we do have is yours to share."  
She finally was face to the face to the dwarf she wanted to talk to. But her mind lingered on the young one known as Kili.  
"Thorin." She looked into the dwarves eyes. They were just as she remembered. Dark brown and they looked like they had seen the world, wise, and deep. "You left. Why are you here now?"  
"Willa. You know why," He looked down at the ground and back up, his nephew Kili was watching them from afar. "Lets go for a walk. I can explain better once we are not being spied on."


End file.
